


102

by fuckboydirection



Category: One Direction (Band), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Fluff with a side of angst, M/M, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson which becomes important towards the end, a bit of drug use, au where they're not famous, but that's not important, harry has a tendency to flee the scene when things don't go his way, liam's daddy direction obviously, louis's kind of a slut, mentions of parental death, oh and nouis like to get drunk a lot, the other boys aren't really focused on but they're tagged for honorable mentions, these tags make no sense; it's 1 am plz forgive me, they all live in the same complex like Friends, zayn and liam are together but they're not focused on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckboydirection/pseuds/fuckboydirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What did I tell you about being concerned about me, Harry? You don't even know me.”</i><br/>“What can I say, I have a big heart,” Harry shrugged.<br/>“Well I don't have one at all as we've went over many times,” Matt said as he put his cup down on the table.
</p>
<p>  <i><br/><i>(Alternatively the one where Matt's a soft grunge coke addict that's hellbent on denying that he has feelings (or a soul really) and Harry's just as determined to prove that he does)</i></i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	102

**Author's Note:**

> So this ended up being a lot fluffier than I expected (gag) but it's been finished for a few days so I figured I might as well go ahead and post it before I change my mind.
> 
> Title (and inspiration for the whole work really) is from 102 by the 1975

 

_*And this is how it starts*_

Simple and commonplace as one could imagine, they met in a bar. It was a typical night at the bar with the boys for Harry and some soft grunge indie band was playing a set on stage. Niall complained about their lack of enthusiasm and utter nonchalance over his fifth pint while Louis danced around with some random bloke. Zayn was flirting his way out of paying his tab with the bartender and Liam was watching over all of the boys to make sure they didn’t do anything stupid while he nursed a Coke because that’s just how he was.

“Go home Niall, you’re drunk,” Harry joked. “And they aren’t ‘depressingly broody’, they’re relaxed. Sorry everyone’s not all bubblegum pop and in your face like Justin Bieber.”

“They’re dressed like they’ve just made a stop at the pub before a funeral. What’s with the all black?” Niall questioned.

“I thinks it’s hot,” Harry said with a tiny smirk on his lips as he turned back to look up on stage.

Harry hated to admit it, but Niall did have a point. The band was a bit _broody_ despite the semi upbeat tune of their music and they all looked a bit tired and worn out but the sound of the lead singer’s voice still went straight to the head of Harry’s dick nonetheless. 

They sat there for a while, Niall talking shit to himself (because everyone had lost interest and drunk Niall was going to speak whether anyone listened or not), Zayn sucking small bruises onto Liam’s neck and Harry nodding to the band’s music. It was all pretty generic and chilled until something happened.

Harry’s eyes had been trained on the lead singer the entire time. He watched the way he held and caressed the mic as he sang and the way the veins in his neck bulged when he hit certain notes. The way he rocked in his Dr. Martens and how tight his black jeans were and the way his loose black T swung every time he moved. He was thin and pale but his lips contrasted with a bright cherry red that Harry hoped was natural and wasn’t from kissing a woman. The singer, the band in general, was effortlessly cool and it made Harry want to drop everything and start his own broody indie band, no matter how dumb it would sound in the morning.

Anyways, they’d made eye contact once and it’d released a flutter in Harry’s stomach that had him clutching at Liam’s hand with one of his own as he held his chest with the other like a fangirling school girl. But what really got him going was when they made eye contact a second time.

“ _And I'm not trying to stop you love, if we're gonna do anything we might as well just fuck_.” The singer had looked _right at him_ and _winked._ Harry blushed in return, wide eyed, and raised his eyebrows, silently asking “Me?”. The singer smirked back as confirmation as he continued to sing. Harry slapped his hand to his mouth in astonishment and turned to fangirl to Liam again.

Harry had to convince the others to stay just a bit longer until the band finished up so he wouldn’t look lame sitting at the bar alone but as soon as the band started packing up, he gave them the ok that they could now leave if they wanted. Louis had come back a few minutes into the last set to let them know that he was heading out with a bloke he’d met and Liam made him promise to be safe with a quick kiss to his cheek. Liam decided that it was time to take the other two adorable little drunks home and made sure that Harry was completely sure that he’d be fine if they left before the boys all exchanged their usual “I love you’s”  and four of the five walked out, leaving Harry at the bar.

He sipped at his drink, taking in the now painful dullness of the bar sans music, and nearly choked when he realized that the singer was walking over towards him.

“Can I sit?” The singer asked, looking at the seat beside Harry before he looked up to meet his eyes. They were an impossible hazel that made all the air in Harry’s lungs rush out quickly and forced him to have to relearn how to breathe. He nodded and the singer took the seat beside him.

“Two shots of tequila and a Jack and Coke on the rocks, yeah?” The singer asked the bartender coolly. Harry watched as he spoke and noted the moles that marked around his mouth and neck and God Harry just wanted to connect the dots with his tongue to each and every one of them.

“What’s y’ name?” The singer asked, turning back to look at Harry.

“Um- uh, I’m- uh,” Harry stammered, momentarily forgetting his own bloody name, too caught up in the trance of what he wanted to do to the singer’s cherry red lips. “I’m Harry.”

The singer gave him a slow once over and smirked again as he let out a tiny chuckle and the bartender brought over his shots. He downed them quickly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he reached out to the bartender for his other drink. He began to drink at that and Harry started to wonder if he would ever learn the guy’s name.

“I’m Matt,” the singer finally said after he’d made it halfway through his Jack and Coke, as if he could read Harry’s mind.

They sat there in silence for a while, Harry sipping at his drink because he didn’t know what the hell to say to someone who was just so- so effortlessly cool, and Matt drinking it in because he was just that cool and he knew he was making Harry nervous and squirmy and he enjoyed that power no matter how much of a prick that made him.

“So the set was good,” Harry tried to break the silence. Matt turned to look at him, eyebrows raised as if he’d forgotten that Harry was sitting there.

“Ya liked it, then?” Matt asked, taking a slow sip from his drink as he scrolled through his phone.

“Yeah, yeah. It was good,” Harry said with a small smile.

“Y’ don’t really seem like the type to like my kind of music.”

Harry frowned at him and didn’t respond.

“No offense,” Matt added when he’d looked up to find Harry frowning at him, clearly offeneded, “You just look like a Top 40’s, bubble gum pop, drivin round the town with my shiny happy records on kinda guy.”

“And you’ve figured all this out within two minutes of meeting me?” Harry asked back, slightly annoyed.

“ ‘M just sayin,” Matt said with a small shrug.

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes as he waved the bartender over to get his bill. He did _not_ wait a whole extra half hour to be insulted by a cocky little goth punk, no matter how hard his steely gaze and cherry mouth made Harry.

Matt rolled his eyes as he let out a loud sigh which earned another scowl from Harry.

“Ay, just add it to my tab, yeah?” Matt said as the bartender was bringing over Harry’s bill.

“No, I’ll pay for my own drinks, thanks” Harry said icily.

“Look, ‘m sorry princess. Just have a seat, I’ll buy you another drink to show you just how apologetic I am,” Matt said, patting the seat beside him that Harry had been sitting in.

Harry looked at him crossly but Matt pouted out his thick bottom lip and Harry couldn’t help but to sit back down.

“I didn’t mean to offend you, honest. I can be a bit of a prick when I’m tired; forget me manners.”

“I can see that,” Harry said back dryly before he ordered another drink.

“I’m glad that you liked the set, though. It’s always nice when someone appreciates our stuff, ‘specially when they’re as fit as yourself,” Matt said as he slowly licked over his lips.

Harry tried his best to keep his face even as he trailed his finger up and down the cool glass of his drink but Matt had just called _him_ fit and _God_.

“Flattery and drinks won’t make me forget the fact that you just insulted me,” Harry said to the bar without looking at Matt because he knew if he would have turned to look into those hazel eyes, his whole argument would have fallen through the floor because how could he be cross with someone that looked like _that_.

“ ‘M how could I ever make it up to you?” Matt moaned jokingly.

Harry bit down on his lip quickly because he could feel his cock twitch inside of his jeans and he knew that Matt knew exactly what he was doing.

“ ‘M I think I know something,” Matt said low as he started to lean over  closer to Harry.

“Really now? And what’s that?” Harry asked, still refusing to look at him.

“ ‘M maybe I could take you into the loo,” Matt said as he began to trail his hand up Harry’s thigh, “Take you into one of the stalls,” his hand continued to slowly go up more and more. “Get down on my knees in front of ya, take you into my mouth,” his hand finally stopped once it was resting over Harry’s clothed and hardening cock, “and suck ya til your cuming down my throat.”

“Funny, you don’t look like a cock sucker,” Harry said with a small smirk, finally turning to look back at Matt. “You look like a pompous ‘I want _my_ cock sucked and fucked then hit the road’ egocentric asshole, to me. No offense _,_ ” Harry added mockingly.

“Touché” was all Matt responded with as he returned the smirk, still not taking his hand from Harry’s crotch.

“How about you pay for my drinks like you said you would, then take me to a decent place, that’s not a grimy pub bathroom, where you can suck my cock properly.”

“Are you inviting yourself to mine?” Matt asked with raised eyebrows as he finished up his drink.

“I didn’t say that but if that’s how you’d like to take it,” Harry said nonchalantly as he finished his own drink.

Matt smirked at him again as he removed his hand from Harry’s bulge to pull out his wallet. He put the cash down on the bar and Harry got up, waiting for Matt to lead the way out. He had to run over to let the rest of his band know that he was leaving but then he came back and grabbed Harry’s hand to pull him out of the bar. He didn’t seem like the hand holding type either but Harry figured it was more of a dominance thing rather than him trying to be cute.

 

Matt held Harry’s hand until they got in the cab, as if he was afraid Harry would runaway if he let go, which left Harry surprised when Matt chose to stare out of the window instead of focus on him during the drive to his place. Maybe he was just being a needy drunk but the level of breezy arrogance radiating off of Matt made him half want to punch him in the crotch and half suck him off.

Harry let out a frustrated little half moan, half sigh to get Matt’s attention but he was only met with that same obnoxious little smirk Matt had been given him all night. Harry let out another frustrated moan as he bumped their knees together which made Matt lean over to whisper in his ear, “ ‘m not gonna fuck you in the back of this cab you little cockslut so you’re just gonna have to wait until we get to mine, ya hear? Keep moaning like that and I’ll leave you so sore you won’t be able to walk for days.”

“Who said I was gonna let you fuck me? That’s a privilege,” Harry teased.

“ ‘M really? Is that so?” Matt hummed, his voice thick and low.

“Yeah, really. I don’t let just _anyone_ fuck me. No, no. You have to earn it. And trust me, you _want_ to earn it. It’s nice and warm and tight. So _bloody_ _tight_ ,” Harry groaned.

Matt closed his eyes and licked his lips at the thought.

“Maybe if you do a really good job sucking me off,” Harry continued, moving his lips from Matt’s ear to by the mole under his lips, “I might even consider letting you finger fuck me,” he whispered as he kissed it.

Matt scoffed, “And what about _my_ cock?”

“ Mm well I guess we’ll just have to see about that then, won’t we?” Harry said slyly as he looked down at Matt’s lips and then at his eyes.

Matt tilted his head down so that their lips met and he gave Harry a slow, open mouthed kiss. He ran his tounge slowly over Harry’s and he could feel his breath hitch in his throat as Harry put a palm over the bulge in his jeans. They moved their tongues in circles around each other’s as Harry moved his hand back and forth over Matt’s clothed cock.

“Y’ gonna get me off in the back of the cab?” Matt asked as Harry moved to suck at his neck.

“I’m just getting you started babe,” Harry whispered into his neck as the cab pulled up outside of Matt’s flat. Once they were out, Matt grabbed Harry’s hand in his own again and led him up the stairs and into his flat where he promptly shut the door and pushed Harry’s back against it, locking their lips again.

Harry moved his hands up to pull at Matt’s curls while Matt slowly moved to undo the zipper and button on Harry’s trousers.

“Right here? Against the door?” Harry asked against Matt’s lips as Matt slid his hand down Harry’s briefs. 

“What, would you like to stop for a grand tour of me shitty flat?” Matt asked sarcastically.

“Someone clearly doesn’t want to fuck tonight,” Harry said with an evil smirk.

“You little fucking tease,” Matt said as he pulled away from Harry’s mouth to sink down to his knees, pulling Harry’s briefs and trousers down with him.

Harry smirked down at him as Matt took Harry’s length down his throat. He moved his head back and forth slowly, almost _painfully_ slowly, as he ran his tongue along the underside of Harry’s cock.

“Fucking bastard,” Harry let out in strangled moan.

Matt removed his mouth for a second to spit in his palm before he went to slowly pull at Harry’s hard shaft while he sucked at his leaking head, swallowing his precum with yet another triumphant smirk.

Harry looked down into those deep hazel eyes that were silently asking, “am I earning it?” to which he responded by grabbing Matt’s curls and pushing his head down. Matt responded by digging his nails into Harry’s thighs and pushing his hips back against the door with the heel of his hands.

“Is this how you get your voice so raspy?” Harry taunted him. “By taking boys into the loo and letting them fuck your throat?”

Matt only dug his nails deeper into Harry’s thigh as he grazed over his cock gently with his teeth.

This elicited a hard moan from Harry as he rocked his hips up and his dick even farther down Matt’s throat, which surprisingly didn’t even make him gag.

Harry looked down at him skeptically as he rocked his hips again and then again, Matt remaining unfaultered and accepting of the challenge.

“This what you want?” Harry asked as he continued to fuck into Matt’s mouth, “Want me to fuck your throat you little slut?”

Matt only continued to suck at Harry’s cock obligingly until Harry was pulling his head up by the curls and crashing their lips together again in exasperation because he just wanted Matt to drop that fucking smirk from his lips that had seemed to be there since the moment he’d sat down beside Harry in the bar.

“You’re disgustingly arrogant,” Harry said against his mouth.

“Well it got you to come home with me, didn’t it?” Matt chuckled.

“Should I shove my cock back down your throat or will you shut up on your own?”

“ ‘M maybe we could both get really loud together if you let me fuck,” Matt suggested as he lowered his mouth to suck at Harry’s neck while he moved his hand to stroke Harry’s cock.

“But have you earned it though?” Harry asked, his breath catching in his throat when Matt gave him a tight squeeze and tug in response.

Harry moaned and rocked his hips forward into Matt’s hand as Matt continued to kiss and suck down his neck, “C’mon Harry. I bought you drinks. I brought you home. I sucked your cock. I think I’ve earned it.”

“ ‘M surprised you could remember my name,” Harry said biting his lip as Matt continued to stroke him off.

“Yeah. I could show you how good I am at remembering it while I’m pounding into you, moaning it over and over. ‘Harry’,” Matt moaned, a hard, tight pull to Harry’s cock every time Matt moaned his name,” ‘Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry.”

Harry moaned in surrender. “Only because you make my name sound like the dirtiest thing on the planet,” he said as he flipped over.

Matt fished a bottle of lube out of the drawer from the end table beside them and slicked up his index finger.

Harry spread his legs and Matt took the opportunity to tease Harry again as he slowly inched his finger into Harry, even slower than when he’d been sucking him off.

Harry rolled his eyes even though Matt couldn’t see and told him that if he kept fucking around, he’d take back the offer.

“Sorry didn’t want to wreck your ‘tight little hole’,” Matt said mockingly.

Harry turned around and pushed Matt against the wall at that and bit down on his neck, hard.

“You’re gonna quit making fun of me, alright you little prat? Get your fucking pants off, put on a rubber, slick up your dick and _fuck me_ before I change my mind,” Harry demanded.

“You sure about that, princess?” Matt asked, the sickening smirk returning to his face.

Harry glowered at him and squeezed his dick tightly in response.

Matt did as he was instructed; he took his pants off, rolled on a condom and poured a generous amount of lube on his cock because he was all too aware of the fact that Harry had no idea what he was in for.

“Maybe we should move to my room for this because you probably won’t be able to walk after I’m done with you,” Matt said as he grabbed Harry’s hand and led him down the hall to his bedroom.

Harry leaned his top half onto the bed and poked his ass into the air, waiting for Matt to give it to him.

Matt just licked his lips and shook his head knowingly as he slowly pressed the tip of his cock against Harry’s hole.

“Y’ sure about this?” Matt asked as he ran his fingers through Harry’s head of curls.

“I’m tight but I’m not a virgin Matty boy,” Harry answered back wryly.

Matt nodded and slowly pushed himself in, earning a deep shaking groan from Harry.

“God,” Harry breathed.

Matt smirked to himself as he pushed back in, eliciting another scream from Harry.

“Y’ good there mate?” Matt asked half jokingly, half genuinely concerned.

“Keep fucking going,” Harry huffed out though tears of pain and pleasure stung at the backs of his eyes.

“Alright then,” Matt said as he thrusted into Harry again. He started out with slow, shallow thursts until Harry started to push back on his cock and pull Matt closer, desperate for more.

Matt picked up the pace and went into Harry deeper, finally rocking right into Harry’s prostate which had Harry moaning Matt’s name and quick little “fuck’s and right there’s” over and over in his taut, rough sex voice.

Harry could tell Matt was getting close when his thrusts lost their rythym and became uneven. Harry promptly squeezed Matt’s hips and turned over, putting his back on the bed, all while Matt’s dick was still inside of him.

“You don’t cum until I do,” Harry said, motioning to his own cock with his hands.

Matt’s eyes had been closed, his head hung because he’d been so bloody close and he should have known that the little cocktease wasn’t gonna let him off the hook so easily.

He gripped Harry’s cock in his hand and jerked him off feverishly as he proceeded with rocking into Harry’s prostate.

“This doin it for you, ya greedy bastard?” Matt asked.

“Mhm,” Harry smiled, his eyes rolling shut in the utter pleasure of it all.

When he felt like he was getting close, he’d demanded that Matt suck it all directly from his leaking cock and swallow it down his throat. Matt obliged begrudgingly and opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to show that he’d swallowed it all.

“Good little slut,” Harry said, with a patronizing little slap to Matt’s face as he pushed his cock all the way back into Harry as payback.

It wasn’t long after that before Matt’s thrusts were beginning to lose their rhythm again and he let out a drawn out ‘fuuuuck’, thrusting into Harry one last time as he came.

“Well you were a good time,” Matt smiled as he slipped off the soiled condom and tossed it in the trash bin.

“I’d say the same if you weren’t already so fucking full of yourself,” Harry responded.

“I’m not the only one who was full of me tonight though,” Matt laughed.

“You are such a- fuck,” Harry winced as he tried to sit up and a pain shot straight up his ass.

“I tried to warn ya,” Matt smirked yet again.

“If I could get up, I’d smack that fucking smirk right off of your face,” Harry said as he leaned back slowly, trying to get into a position that didn’t make his ass throb.

“How the hell am I supposed to get home if I can’t even sit up, you asshole?” Harry whined.

“Are you talking to me or your actual asshole?” Matt asked jokingly.

“Ha ha, the broody little goth boy has jokes,” Harry rolled his eyes frustratedly.

“I am clearly not little if I left you like that, nor am I goth; I just really like wearing black.”

“Because it captures your soul beautifully?” Harry asked sarcastically.

“Exactly,” Matt answered as he shoved Harry off the bed so that he could get in.

“Prick!” Harry yelled from the floor. “What the hell am I supposed to do?”

“What, are you trying to make me let you sleepover because I fucked you too hard? What a top 40s little pansy,” Matt said mockingly.

“Do you honestly think if I had the choice to leave, I’d choose to stay and grovel to your narcissistic ass?”

“Yes because I’m just that good of a fuck. You’ll want more in the morning, despite the fact that your ass is already sore, I know. It’s like a drug. Hurts so bad but it feels so damn good.”

“Oh come off it,” Harry said as he slowly got up and waddled over to the other side of Matt’s bed.

“Sure Harry, just get in my bed, no problem,” Matt said as he scooted over.

“Again, come off it,” Harry repeated as he slowly laid down.

“Well just as a heads up, I’m not gonna like cuddle you or any of that sappy shit. I don’t usually let one night stands even get in my bed but you’re drunk and I’m drunk and I was a proper dick earlier.”

“You’ve been a proper dick all night,” Harry said flatly.

“But you still fucked me though . . . Oh. G’night Haz,” Matt said smartly.

“G’night asshole,” Harry said turning his back to Matt’s.

 

_*Now we’re on the bed in my room*_

What’s funny is that they slept until 2 in the afternoon and Harry woke up to Matt molded around his back. He was freezing cold even though he had a blanket draped over him and he was clutching to Harry for warmth. When Harry removed himself, Matt moaned and shivered at the sudden loss of his heat source.

Harry wished that he could be that guy to just have casual sex and then walk away, the guy that Matt probably would have been had he been the one to wakeup first, but looking at how vulnerable Matt was at the moment, shivering and asleep, Harry knew, despite the badass front Matt put on when he was awake, at least _a piece_ of him would still feel hurt if he woke up to find that Harry had just left him without so much as a goodbye. So Harry laid back down and let Matt mold himself back onto Harry’s side while he scrolled through his phone aimlessly and all was well and peaceful until Matt woke up a half hour later.

Matt stretched out his arms as he yawned, accidentally hitting Harry in the face in the process.

“ ‘m sorry mate,” Matt said still half asleep, “Hold on, what the hell are you still doing here?”

“Well I woke up to you clinging to my back like a pathetic little koala and when I moved away, you started shaking so I wanted to make sure you didn't like freeze to death or something before you woke up,” Harry explained.

Matt blushed in embarrassment at how epically pathetic he must’ve looked while he was asleep. “Ye’ well I get cold sometimes. Everybody does,” he said defensively.

“I mean it just looked like you were more than cold though. You were literally trembling even though you had a blanket on over you,” Harry continued skeptically.

“I don’t know mate. Maybe it’s the lack of heart in me chest to keep the blood pumping through my veins,” Matt joked as he got up from the bed. Harry hadn’t noticed last night (probably from the haze of lust and alcohol) but Matt had tattoos in all the right places to turn Harry on. One right in the center of his chest and another on his bicep and another on his hip.

“So you’re a real life vampire then?” Harry asked mockingly.

“It took you this long to figure it out?”  Matt asked as he pulled a discarded shirt on over his head.

“Hm, you’d think in all your years of living, you’d have learned some manners by now then,” Harry quipped, “Can I use your loo?”

“Dunno, can you?” Matt joked.

Harry rolled his eyes and Matt told him it was the first door on the left out of his bedroom.

The bathroom would have just been small and typical had it not been for the three lines of coke just sitting in their neat little rows on Matt’s bathroom sink. Now it’s not like Harry hadn’t done drugs himself before. Zayn and Niall could always manage to get the boys decent party favors whenever they felt like trying something new, but weed and the occasional pill pop was nothing compared to cocaine. Harry stared at it the whole time through his wee and as he washed his hands before he walked back into Matt’s room, looking at him crossly.

“What, my bathroom not luxurious enough for you Shirley Temple?” Matt joked as he was pulling on a pair of tight black jeans to match his loose black sweater. Did the guy wear all black _every_ day?

“Matt, I don’t know how to ask this but do you like?” Harry started, leaving the rest of the question unspoken.

“Do I like what?” Matt asked confusedly.

“Like, do coke?” Harry finished.

“Oh yeah,” Matt chuckled, “What, do you want some?”

It was Harry’s turn now to look at Matt in confusion, “No I don’t ‘want some’. That shit’s terrible for you.”

Matt shrugged nonchalantly, “And? We’re all destined to die anyway.”

“How beautifully cryptic of you, goth boy,” Harry said sarcastically.

“Why do you even care?” Matt asked apathetically, though they both knew it was a loaded question at least on Harry’s end. Matt was right, why should Harry care? He didn’t know Matt, he didn’t owe him anything. If Matt didn’t care about himself, why _should_ Harry care. But maybe it’s for the same reason that Harry let Matt cling to him after he’d woken up. Maybe he kind of liked Matt even though he knew nothing about him other than that he was an emotionally disconnected-coke addict- singing-vampire. But even with just that tiny bit of information, there was still something that made Harry want to know more about him. But of course he couldn’t tell Matt that so he just shook his head as he put his clothes from last night back on.

Matt rolled his eyes and broke the silence as Harry was zipping up his jeans, “Look Harry, I can tell that you're a nice guy and I appreciate the concern, I do, and if I had a soul, I'd feel terrible about having to do this, but I should let you know now before you go getting your hopes and dreams up and making wedding plans; I'm not some sweet affectionate guy. I'm a cold selfish bastard. I don't date around, I fuck around. I had a good time last night but that's all it was. A good time. You're cute and young and I'm sure there's another nice young bloke just like yourself who wants to get married and cuddle and be a disgustingly sweet little shit with you but I'm not that guy so don't bother wasting your time and warmth on me.”

“And what the hell makes you so sure I'd want to be with you anymore than you want to be with me?” Harry scoffed.

“Hm, I don’t know. Maybe cause you invited yourself over to my house, then into my bed, then to spoon with me. That might be it,” Matt said, waving his hand in the air.

“You were clinging to _me._ I would have left had you not looked so fucking pathetic,” Harry shot back defensively.

Matt let out a little chuckle then and Harry scowled at him in response.

“What the hell is so funny?” He asked back in annoyance.

“This just made me think of a lyric I wrote the other day, ‘I like the way that your face looks when I'm arguing with you’,” Matt said with his signature smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes, “What, are you gonna write a song about me now? Who are you, Taylor swift?”

Matt laughed again, “Mm nah, your fuck wasn't _that_ special and you and I both know very well that I don't have a pussy.”

Just the sound of the curse rolling off of Matt’s tongue turned him on but no Harry needed to go. But Matt was walking up to where he was standing across from the bed and putting his long fingers through Harry’s belt loops, trapping him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Harry asked, lolling his head back as Matt started sucking more bruises onto his neck.

“How’s about one last goodbye fuck since you’re still here,” Matt prompted, his voice dripping with lust as he put his hand down to grip Harry’s growing erection.

“Mm but you made it adamantly clear that you're not interested in anymore than last night,” Harry said as he put his hand over Matt’s.

“No you misunderstood,” Matt said as he moved up to kiss the crook between where Harry’s jaw ended and his neck began.  “I'm not interested in a relationship,” a kiss beside his mouth. “I said nothing about not wanting a nice fuck,” a smooth, deep kiss to his lips.

“So you think I'm just gonna let you keep fucking me when you’re such a bloody twat?” Harry asked as Matt went back to sucking bruises on his neck.

“ 'm sorry Harry. Didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Wasn't meant to be personal. I say it to everyone.”

Harry frowned at this, “So if it’s not personal and I’m so ‘not special’, why not just find another fuck?”

“Because.”

“Because what?”

“Are you always like this? All emotional and deep rooted with the people you fuck?” Matt asked as he pulled away from Harry’s neck.

“I'm not being emotional and deep rooted. It'd just be nice to know that you're not lying strung out in the snow and that I'm not just being used,” Harry said crossing his arms.

“I've got a handle over myself Harry, don't worry about me. And you could use me too if you'd like,” Matt smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes again, “How about you get me food first and then we'll see about that goodbye fuck.”

“I don't have food,” Matt said carelessly.

“So you don't eat either? You really are a vampire,” Harry joked.

“Told ya. But I do eat, just not much and not here. I eat the food they give us at shows and spend my money on more important things,” Matt explained

“Like drugs and alcohol?” Harry inquired.

“Precisely.”

 

_*I guess I’ll never learn cause I stay another hour or two*_

So they find themselves sitting across from each other at the back of a hole in the wall coffee shop because matt wouldn't be _‘caught dead’_ in a brand name overpriced gov chain like Starbucks and he continually reminded Harry that this ‘ _so_ wasn't a bloody date’.

Harry had ordered a panini and tea and Matt was sipping at a coffee, straight black, Harry’s treat.

“You sure you don't want anything to eat? Not even a bite of my sandwich? It's good,” Harry offered.

“Nah, ‘m good mate,” Matt said as he took another sip of his coffee.

“Matt be honest, when's the last time you ate?” Harry asked, looking at Matt with serious, unyeilding eyes.

Matt held the stare for a bit until Harry quirked his eyebrows up and he realized that Harry was serious and wasn’t going to let him avoid answering the question.  “Oh come off it Harry. I'm not bloody starving myself. I told you I just don't get hungry much but when I do, I eat.”

“Hm. Well I mean, it’s just you’re so small.”

Matt didn’t respond for a few minutes. Just sipped at his coffee silently until he broke again. “What did I tell you about being concerned about me, Harry? You don't even know me.”

“What can I say, I have a big heart,” Harry shrugged.

“Well I don't have one at all as we've went over many times,” Matt said as he put his cup down on the table.

“Why are you so afraid to let someone care about you?” Harry inquired cautiously.

Matt frowned, “I'm not 'afraid'. I'm older than you Harry, therefore I'm wiser and I know how it goes. Just like how I knew that I should have kicked you out last night because letting you sleep over meant that you would never leave.”

Harry scoffed, “Don't act like you don't enjoy my company. And you're not wiser than me if you think it's smarter to spend your money on blow instead of food.”

 “It's called prioritizing,” Matt said, rolling his eyes.

“It's called stupidity,” Harry shot back.

“Ugh, you sound like a fucking after school special. You mean to tell me you've never done drugs in your entire 15 years of life?” Matt asked.

“Ha, funny. I'm 19 actually and I've dabbled before yeah, but not with shit like coke.”

“Well don't knock it ‘less you tried it. You don't know what you're missing.”

“Oh yeah, shakes and itching and walking around all gaunt and lifeless sounds just fantastic,” Harry said mockingly as he ran his hands up and down his arms. 

“Oh whatever . That's only when you try to quit.”

“So what, are you ‘never gonna quit no you're never gonna quit it no’?” Harry asked, singing back one of Matt’s lyrics from his performance the night before.

“You are such a tosser,” Matt said as he pushed Harry's hair back with a laugh.

Harry flashed him a triumphant smile as Matt continued to laugh and their eyes met for a moment and in that moment Matt felt something in the pit of his stomach (or maybe his chest, he wasn’t quite sure). He wasn’t familiar with this feeling, he’d never felt it before but this pang made him think, just for a second, that maybe Harry might be worth keeping around for just a little while longer.

“Well I got you your food so how bout that goodbye fuck then?” Matt said, breaking his momentary trance.

Harry rolled his eyes, “ _I_ bought this stuff and it wasn’t even food. It was coffee.”

“You had a sandwich so I mean technically it was food.”

“Oh whatever and my ass is still sore from last night,” Harry complained.

“I was just that good, huh?” Matt smirked.

“Whatever wanker,” Harry smirked back as he pulled on his jacket.

The ride back to Matt’s was comfortably silent, just the sound of Matt’s music playing over the speakers. Harry was pleasantly surprised to find that they shared the same taste in alt rock and indie though he shouldn’t have been seeing as how he’d already known from the night before that Matt was in an indie band not heavy metal like what his appearance gave off.

The second fuck was clean and quick, this time on the couch so Harry couldn’t make himself comfortable again. As Harry was putting himself back together, he got brave and asked Matt if this was _really_ goodbye to which he responded with a crisp “ ‘fraid so babe.”

Ordinarily, Matt would have just walked away after that and left the fuck of the moment to let themselves out and be on their way, but for whatever reason, he couldn’t bring himself to do that to Harry. That same annoying pang that he’d felt at the coffee shop hit him again and it was even harder this time. As Harry was turning to walk to the door, Matt called after him, “Harry, wait.”

Harry turned around and looked at him wordlessly, waiting for Matt to say whatever he was going to say.

He could feel the words crawling up his throat to ask Harry to stay but he swallowed them back and took a deep breath. “Take care of yourself, alright?” Matt finally said with his hands in his pockets.

Harry nodded with a, “Yeah you too,” before he walked out and closed the door softly.

 

* _It takes a bit more, yeah it takes a bit more than you*_

“Where the hell have you been all day?” Liam asked when Harry finally showed up to his flat later that evening.

“I had things to do Liam, calm down,” Harry replied as he walked in the door and threw himself on top of Zayn on the couch.

“Harreh get off of me,” Zayn said as he weakly tried to push the younger lad off of him.

“Well you could have at least sent me a text to let me know you’d gotten home alright,” Liam said as he shut the door and followed him into the living room. “The last time I saw you, you were waiting on that broody singer at the bar. How did that go by the way?”

Harry smirked to himself as he leaned back into Zayn.

“Harry Styles, you little dog,” Liam said with a grin.

“I thought one night stands ‘weren’t your thing’?” Zayn questioned.

“They’re not but he was different,” Harry explained.

“Hm really,” Zayn snarked.

“Shut up,” Harry said as he shoved him.

“How was it? Or how was he?” Liam asked.

“It was-“

“What’s up? Party’s here!” Niall yelled as he and Louis threw open the door and entered the flat boisterously, Niall carrying a case of beer and Louis carrying two bottles of Smirnoff.

“Oh god,” Liam groaned.

“Oh Liam don’t act so excited to see us,” Louis said as he threw an arm around Liam’s neck and took a seat on his lap.

“Trust me, I’m not,” Liam muttered. “Have you two been drinking _again_? We just went out to the bar last night?”

“And? I’m irish. There’s no such thing as too much drinking,” Niall said as he opened up a bottle of beer.

“You look like a total frat douche Ni,” Zayn commented, noting Niall’s Polo tee, sweats, and snapback.

“But the ladies love it though,” Niall grinned back before he took a long draw from his beer.

“So what are you guys up to?” Louis asked as he slid off of Liam’s lap and up onto the arm of the chair.

“Harry here was just about to tell us about his night with the grunge queen singer boy from the bar,” Zayn answered with a pat to Harry’s stomach, focusing the attention back on him.

“Harry. An indie singer, really?” Louis frowned.

“And what exactly does your bloke from last night do? If you can even remember his name,” Harry countered defensively.

“I don’t remember his name but I do know he’s great at sucking cock and that’s all that really matters innit?” Louis smiled back smugly.

Harry rolled his eyes in response.

“Hold the phone, so did you sleep with the bloke because I know you have a thing for holding hands and going on dates to buy tampons before you fuck,” Niall said.

“Ok you know what, if you guys don’t shut up I’m not gonna tell you what happened,” Harry whined in frustration.

The other boys snickered quietly at Niall’s joke while Liam told him to continue.

“Ok so we talked at the bar for a bit and he told me I looked more like a Top 40’s pansy than an indie rock kind of guy and I almost left but then he offered to buy me a drink so I stayed. Then we talked a bit more and he offered to blow me in the bathroom-“

“Classy,” Louis sneered.

 Harry cut his eyes at him as he continued, “But I declined and told him to take me some place nicer so we ended up at his and you can guess what happened next.”

“Did he have a nice dick?” Louis asked.

“I’m two seconds away from punching you in yours,” Harry threatened.

Louis put his hands up in surrender, “I was only kidding, geez.”

“So how did you handle the walk of shame?” Niall asked as he opened his second beer.

Harry bit his lip and looked down.

“Oh Harry you did _not_ sleep over,” Zayn sighed.

“I couldn’t leave!” Harry said defensively, “My bum was really sore!”

“You are such a twat,” Louis teased, “ ‘Can I stay the night please? You fucked me too hard and now I can’t leave.’ Lemme guess, did you guys cuddle all night too?”

Harry blushed nervously in response.

“You _are_ a tampon!” Niall laughed.

“ _I_ didn’t cuddle him. He was spooning me when I woke up! I found out that he does coke and he like gets shakes when it’s too cold or something.”

“Oh God, Haz. Did you make sure he didn’t rob you while you were asleep?” Liam asked, genuinely concerned.

“He’s not like that,” Harry defended Matt quickly.

“And how would you know? You knew him for like two minutes,” Zayn said curtly.

“I just _know_ , ok. Despite the all black and coke, he’s a nice guy. We even went out for coffee this morning.”

Louis and Niall shared a look and rolled their eyes.

“What?” Harry asked in frustration.

“You take this one, Curly’s already cross with me,” Louis said to Niall.

“What?” Harry repeated.

“You just sound like you’re getting attached already Haz,” Niall explained as sweetly as he could.

“I am not,” Harry pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Sleepovers and cuddling and coffee? Really? Doesn’t sound like just another one night stand to me.”

“I’m sorry that we can’t all be fuck-and-chuck sluts, Niall,” Harry said in annoyance.

“His name was Greg!” Louis cut in, remembering his boy’s name from the night before, “Greg James. But I just called him Jamesie.”

“And even if this did turn into more than a one night thing, do you honestly think you could handle a guy like that Harry? A coke addict? Dealing with Zayn and his cigarettes is difficult enough but an actual drug addict?” Liam asked, bringing the conversation back to the issue at hand.

“I don’t know, Liam. I’m sure we could like figure it out or something. But it’s not more than a one night thing anyways. He made it clear that he was just interested in a one night only deal so that’s it.”

“And how do you feel about that?” Liam inquired.

“It did hurt kinda I guess and don’t you two bozos say anything,” Harry shot at Niall and Louis, “I just like- part of me wants to go back and help him because like, Liam, he’s so skinny and he has no food at his house because he spends his money on coke and I can tell that there’s something wrong and he needs someone to take care of him but he won’t admit it.”

“Ok, but that’s not your job Harry,” Liam said gently. “You can’t save everyone. You don’t even know this guy. For all you know, he could be a freaking serial killer that does blow to keep from thinking about all the people he’s killed.”

“But he’s not,” Harry said seriously.

“Liam’s right,” Zayn spoke up, “First of all he’s just a one night stand; it’s not your job to fix him. And second, he’s a bloody drug addict Harry. Trust me, that’s not something you wanna get involved in if you have the choice not to be.”

Harry wanted to say that he already _was_ involved because, unfortunately, he’d already started falling for Matt but the boys were right. He _didn’t_ know Matt and Matt had made it clear that he’d gotten to know as much as he’d wanted to about Harry in their brief time together so that was that.

Harry didn’t fight it after that and let the conversation roll onto Louis’s story about his bloke of last night as he sat back and thought about Matt the whole time. Eventually he’d settled on telling the boys that he wasn’t really feeling it tonight and Liam made sure he was alright and wished him well before he left.

Harry went to sleep that night wishing that he had long, thin limbs wrapped around him and cherry red lips pressed to ear again.

 

_*Yeah if you wanna find love then you know where the city is*_

Weeks passed and the thoughts of Matt became less frequent. Harry didn’t hook up with anyone new but he did hook up with Louis a few times when he was feeling too gutted and lonely. It wasn’t a new thing for them, they were a thing a while back but then it ended because Louis wasn’t done screwing around yet and Harry didn’t want to hold him back. They had a tendency to get a little bit jealous when the other talked about hooking up with someone else but only because they’d promise each other during their split that if they reached 30 and they were both still single, they’d settle for each other and get married so they wouldn’t die alone.

Matt was _almost_ out of Harry’s mind completely until they ran into each other at a record store downtown. Liam had driven the boys downtown for a relaxing weekend shopping trip and all hell broke loose when the bell over the record store door rang and Harry walked in.

Matt had been scrolling aimlessly through his phone as per usual and spotted Harry out of the corner of his eye. He’d only given him a quick glance and had to do a double take when he realized who it was.

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself.

Harry was looking around the store quietly with his hands in his pockets when Matt’s curls caught his eye.

“Matt?” Harry asked in confusion.

“Hi, Harry,” Matt said a bit glumly with the ‘ah fuck this is going to be awkward’ going unspoken.

“You work here?” Harry asked, walking up to the counter where Matt was sitting.

“You shop here?” Matt asked incredulously.

“Occasionally,” Harry shrugged.

“Wow you really must be a bloody hipster then ‘cause I picked this place for the sole purpose that it’s an empty hole in the wall that no one would know about.”

“Yeah well I'm pretty good at finding those. You can get top 40s at any ol’ shop but the real good indie records are harder to find,” Harry explained.

“Ye,” Matt nodded, “What were you looking for?”

“Oh, I was just looking around while I waited on my friends,” Harry said.

Matt nodded silently with nothing else to say.

Questions started to fill Harry’s head; how was Matt doing, was he alright, how was the music coming, did he miss Harry too, did he like his job, when did he get it, was he still doing coke;  all types of things but he just walked away awkwardly and went back to browsing.

“Um do you guys have Ben Howard?” Harry asked as he reapproached the counter.

“Did you look?” Matt asked back snarkily in response.

“I mean it doesn’t seem like you have much to do so I’m giving you something to do,” Harry said.

Matt rolled his eyes, “What record are you looking for?”

“Every Kingdom.”

“I have that record. I could burn you a copy and save myself the time and you the money,” Matt said as he went back to reading the magazine he’d picked up.

“Isn’t your job to _sell_ records?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Matt shrugged, “but why waste the money if I already have it?”

“Because it’s not _for_ you. It’s for me.”

“Did I not just say I’d burn you a copy for free? Don't make me revoke the offer. And hold on couldn't you just buy the record from iTunes or something?”

“I like to put my favorite records up on my wall,” Harry explained.

“Really now? How hipster of you,” Matt said mockingly.

“It's really great actually. Maybe you might even see it one day,” Harry joked.

“Hm maybe. So I take it then that you want to get the hard copy?”

“Yeah, I'll take the hard copy” Harry smirked.

Matt returned the smirk as he got ontop of the counter and put his finger through Harry’s belt, pulling him closer and whispering, “You want my hard copy too?”

Harry blushed and smiled as he pulled on Matt’s work lanyard, “Oh Matt, are you usually this helpful and hands on with all your customers or is it just me?”

Matt let out a little chuckle, “Mm only the cute lanky ones that I haven’t seen in weeks.”

“And who's fault is that? You made it clear you were only interested in that one night and one more time,” Harry said.

“Thanks for the memories,” Matt continued.

“Even though they weren't so great.”

They both laughed. “Did we really just do a broken down Fall Out Boy duet in the middle of a record store,” Matt asked.

“I think we did,” Harry said.

They both laughed again.

“How about we go in the back so we can make more memories?” Matt proposed.

“Or you could get me my record that I asked for you perv,” Harry said, playfully pushing Matt away from him.

Matt rolled his eyes as he slid down from the counter and went to fetch the record. Harry waited at the register and texted Liam, telling him to give him a few more minutes.

“It’s on the house,” Matt said as he handed the CD over to Harry.

“Matt, if you think I’m gonna sleep with you again in exchange-“

“No. It’s a thanks for buying me coffee that one time and an apology for being such a douche,” Matt explained.

“Hm,” Harry said, looking over Matt skeptically.

“And as an added thanks,” Matt started as he tore a piece of receipt paper from the cash register and quickly scribbled something down, “here’s my number. For if you wanna hang out again or something. Or to send me your nudes while I’m here at work because I do get awfully bored and you do have a nice cock to be honest.”

Harry laughed and took his number, “Is this your indie Casanova way of recruiting me to be your new booty call?”

“Mm nah, unless it worked,” Matt responded with his smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head as he pushed at Matt’s chest again and left the store.

 

_*All we seem to do is talk about sex*_

They end up sexting a lot with their conversations always going along the lines of:

**_M- works sooooo boring. Drop by for a quickie in the back?_ **

**_H- Do you ever actually work?_ **

**_M- it's easier to work when I have a clear mind_ **

**_H- well than wank_ **

**_M- no. wanking in public is creepy. Plus your mouth is so much better_ **

**_H- I can't argue with that_ **

**_M- so come by? I can make it worth your while_ **

**_H- hm I'll see_ **

And then Harry subsequently finds himself in the backroom of the record store giving Matt a blowjob or a quickie or a steamy make out sesh, things along those lines. It’s not long before they end up stumbling backwards into Matt’s apartment, lips locked and ready to get right down to it.

While Matt was busy sucking at Harry’s neck, Harry fished through his drawer in search of lube and came across a pair of red knickers instead.

“ I didn't know you were into girls,” Harry said, wounded because not only did he not know that Matt was into girls but he also didn’t know that he was still screwing around with other people either.

“There are a lot of things you don't know about me,” Matt muttered into his neck.

“So you're what then?” Harry asked pulling away from him.

“What do you mean?”

“Like are you bi, experimenting . . . “ Harry trailed off.

Matt sighed as he rolled over to lie beside Harry, “I prefer not to label myself.”

Harry rolled his eyes in response, “Of course not. Well what do you like more then?”

Matt let out a little chuckle, “I'm more into birds if you must know, but there's nothing wrong with a nice cock every now and again. Though, I've never dated a bloke before to be fair. My band doesn't even know I’m into guys; they think I only pull blokes when I've had too much to drink.”

“Hm,” was all Harry responded back with.

“What, are you like upset or something?” Matt asked.

“No, I’m just not really in the mood anymore,” Harry said as he stood up and started to put himself back together.

“Oh come on Harry, don’t be like that,” Matt said.

“I’m not being like anything,” Harry said in annoyance, “it’s just-“

“It’s just what?”

“Ugh, nothing. Nevermind. I should go,” Harry said as he got up from the bed.

“Harry,” Matt sighed as he reached out to grab Harry’s wrist, “What? What is it?”

“Nothing,” Harry said trying to brush it off.

“It’s not ‘nothing’ if you’re this upset about it,” Matt said as he pulled Harry back to the bed.

“I told you I’m not upset,” Harry said.

“Yeah and I don’t have a nice dick,” Matt joked.

Harry let out a puff of air, “You are so freakin full of yourself.”

Matt shrugged, “But ok tell me what’s up.”

“It’s just-” Harry stopped and chewed on his lip, “I have no idea where I stand with you, Matt. We’ve been hooking up for almost two months now and I just- is this it?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean like is this as far as we’re gonna go? Am I just another ‘nice cock’ to you?” Harry asked.

“Ugh, Harry,” Matt groaned.

“Matt,” Harry said seriously.

“I like what we have going right now, Harry. Why do you want to ruin it with labels?” Matt complained.

“Because finding girls’ knickers in your drawers ruins it for _me_ , Matt,” Harry stated frankly.

“Ok well I’m sorry about that but come on, Harry. Why can’t we just be simple and have fun? Why does it have to be all serious and complicated?”

“If you want to know the truth, Matt, I don’t generally make it a habit to just go around and have casual fucks. I want to get to know you and take you out and sleepover, all of which _is_ fun and not the least bit complicated.”

Matt groaned.

“You don’t want a label? Fine. We can just be us but I want there to be an _us_ ,” Harry said, grabbing Matt’s hand in his.

Matt rolled his eyes, “You are such a pussy.”

“Think about it; if I slept over, we could have sex when I get here, then in the shower, then again before we go to bed, and then in the morning when we wake up. And I could cook you breakfast and we could sing Fall Out Boy to each other again,” Harry said as he rubbed his thumb over Matt’s knuckles.

Matt smiled at the thought, “That does sound kind of nice.”

“So what do you say then?” Harry smiled.

“Ugh Harry,” Matt sighed as he put his head back against the headboard.

“Ugh Matt,” Harry mocked as he straddled Matt’s hips and kissed him, starting to slowly grind on top of him.

“You know I can’t say no when you do that.”

 

_*One moment I was tearing off your blouse, now you’re living in my house. What happened to just messing around?*_

Things don’t really change much after that, though. They don’t go on dates like Harry had hoped but they do have sex at Matt’s more and sometimes they text at times other than when Matt is bored and horny at work.

One thing that still bothered Harry was the fact that he still didn’t know much about Matt. It had been almost four months since they’d first met in the bar and they had yet to actually sit down and get to know each other, so one night, post sex, Harry decided that he was just gonna go for it.

“Tell me something.”

“What?” Matt asked, skinning his face up in confusion.

Harry giggled at his adorableness and gave him a little kiss.

“Tell me something about you. I’ve known you for a while now but I know basically nothing about you.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Matt groaned putting his face in his palms, “Like what do you want to know.”

“Anything,” Harry said, prying Matt’s hands from his face.

“Um well I’m 22 and I work at a record shop down in the city and I’m in an indie band.”

“Something I don’t know, you twat. Like where are you from?”

“Manchester,” Matt answered simply.

“What was your childhood like?” Harry pushed, kind of jokingly but serious at the same time.

Matt visibly tensed up, “I don’t- that’s off limits. Ask me something else.”

Harry looked at him in confusedly, taken aback by the sudden turn into darkness from what he thought was a harmless question.

“I just don’t like talking about that, ok? Anything else,” Matt said trying to make the conversation casual again but it had already turned awkward.

“Uh, it’s ok. I should be getting back home anyways,” Harry said as he sat up.

Matt frowned like a sad little puppy but he sure as hell wasn’t going to beg Harry to stay so Harry ended up putting his clothes back on while Matt laid back down and turned his back to him.

Harry frowned at his back and sighed before he walked over and kissed Matt’s temple before he left the room and shut the apartment door quietly.

Matt tried his best to swallow back the bile and tears that built as soon as Harry was gone but it was a losing battle. The thoughts and memories of the past weren’t new to him, they always stayed in the back of his mind like dancing ghosts, but it had been a long time since someone had brought them back directly into the light. They were enough to force Matt to snort an extra line in an attempt to escape but nothing was enough to make them stop. He went to sleep crying for the time since he could remember; just wishing that Harry would have been there to make him feel better.

 

_*It’s just you and I tonight, why don’t you figure my heart out*_

Matt spent most of the next day at work in his head, strongly evaluating his life. He ultimately came to the conclusion that if he was going to open up to anyone, he wanted it to be Harry. Maybe all that jargon on TV was right, you should open up and trust and all that shit and maybe then he wouldn’t feel so bloody miserable and lonely. So he sent Harry a quick text.

**_M- Hey Haz. I hope you’re not cross with me about last night._ **

Harry texted back almost immediately, **_H- no babe. Confused yeah but m not mad._**

Matt let out a relieved sigh and smile and was about to respond when he got another text from Harry.

**_H- Are u ok though? You seemed kind of upset before I left._ **

Matt looked down and sighed again before he responded, **_M- I’m fine._**

**_H- You sure?_ **

**_M- ye. Can u come over tonight though? I have something I want to tell you._ **

**_H- Oh god is it bad? R u breaking up with me :(_ **

**_M- no haha. It’s something about me like you asked._ **

**_H- You don’t have an std do you? Oh god matt!!!_ **

**_M- shut up you wanker ! No I don’t have an std! or at least I don’t think so haha_ **

**_H- that’s not funny “/_ **

**_M- whatever. R u gonna come?_ **

**_H- of course. I can’t wait!!!_ **

Matt rolled his eyes with the slightest of smiles on his face as he himself looked forward to the night.

 

When the time finally did roll around, Matt went the extra mile; cleaned up a bit and even ordered Harry’s favorite pizza (a stuffed crust BBQ Americano from Pizza Hut).

Harry was pleasantly surprised and gave Matt an extra long kiss to show his gratitude.

“So what did you want to tell me?” Harry asked as soon as they were sat down eating.

“It’s more of a pillow talk conversation.”

Harry frowned.

“I promise it’s worth the wait though,” Matt assured him as he leaned over and wiped some sauce from the side of Harry’s mouth and licked it off with his thumb.

“You better not be yanking my leg,” Harry pouted.

 

The night’s fuck was extra quick and hasty because Harry couldn’t wait any longer to find out what Matt was going to tell him. Literally as soon as Matt had thrown away the condom and gotten back into bed, Harry was asking what the news was.

Matt sighed, “Ok well ‘m gonna tell you about my childhood but I don’t want you to like see me differently or pity me alright?”

“Ok,” Harry nodded assuringly.

“Well my mum died when I was fifteen and that basically screwed me up for life. My dad turned into a suicidal drunk and always told me and my kid brother that it was our mum that had wanted kids, not him, and he didn’t know what the hell he was supposed to do without her help. Having to worry about whether or not your dad is gonna kill ‘imself in the middle of the night, on purpose or on accident, is enough to drive anyone mad so that’s how I ended up getting into drugs and sleeping around. I started out with little things like alcohol and weed but drugs and girls were easy in Manchester and I couldn’t say no. I needed something to escape and keep me sane because I was sad too but did I get to think about killing myself?  No, I didn’t because who was gonna take care of Robbie if me and mum were both gone? Not my dad. If I would’ve killed myself, he probably would have followed suit and then Robbie would have been a screwed up orphan and I wasn’t gonna let that be his story. Robbie is my kid brother by the way.”

“Matt,” Harry whispered soothingly as he cuddled closer to him and rubbed his arm.

“And the reason that I don’t date boys is because of my dad. I was pretty fucked after my mum died like I said and I screwed around a lot. I didn’t make it a habit to fuck guys but there was one time when a guy came onto me and I’d heard that anal was even better than pussy so I figured, why not? So we ended up at my place, we didn’t even get to fucking, we were just like making out on my bed and my dad comes home and busts into my room and flips his shit. I still remember every word he said because it fucked me up even more; ‘You think this is what your mum would have wanted? For her son to be a scrawny little fag boy?’” Matt said, imitating his father’s screams.

“Then he grabbed my guitar and smashed it and took my music journal that I always used to write in and threw it in the rubbish bin and proceeded to scream at me again, ‘You need to quit being such a pussy, Matt. If you’re gonna be like this, then stay the hell away from your brother. I don’t need _two_ faggots in my house. Grow up and be a fucking man.’ Then he stomped out and slammed my door.

After all that, I started sleeping around _even more_ than before and every time I hooked up with a guy, I forced myself to sleep with like four or five girls to make up for it. I know it probably sounds really stupid that I’d become a slut so that I could be a man for my dead mum but that’s how I thought things worked. I knew my dad wasn’t a man for sure but that day made me think that sleeping with guys and writing music meant that I was a disgrace to her and that’s the last thing I wanted. But music was and is my passion; it’s something I really cared about so I hoped that if I could be a successful artist and stop sleeping with boys that meant I wouldn’t be a complete fuck up. As you can see though, I’m not successful and I’m still sleeping with boys so I guess I’m just a fuck up then,” Matt shrugged, his voice breaking a bit.

“Matt there’s nothing wrong with being with another guy. Being gay doesn’t make you any less of a ‘man’ than sleeping with hundreds of girls to make up for it does. Is that why you do coke? Because you feel like you’re not man enough?” Harry questioned cautiously.

“No.”

“Then why?” Harry prodded.

“Just . . . reasons,” Matt sighed.

“Like?” Harry pushed.

“Another time,” Matt said quietly as he sank to lie down.

Harry frowned and sighed but cuddled in even closer to Matt’s side, “That’s ok; we don’t have to tackle everything tonight. I’m really glad that you opened up though.”

“Yeah,” Matt said as he turned off the lamp.

 

_*I gave you something you can never give back, don’t you mind?*_

The next morning, Matt woke up reaching for Harry only to turn up empty handed.

“H?” Matt asked, his voice rough with sleep before he opened his eyes slowly. He’d never admit it but his stomach dropped at the sight of the empty space next to him. He closed his eyes and scrubbed his hands down his face, groaning at his stupidity for trusting Harry.

When he finally gathered himself enough to get out of bed, he trudged down the hall dejectedly into the kitchen.

“You’re finally up,” Harry said as he made his way over to wrap his arms around Matt and give him a quick peck. He was clad in one of Matt’s shirts, some joggers and a beanie.

“You’re still here?” Matt said, half talking to himself in disbelief and half asking Harry.

“ ‘Course I am,” Harry said as he pulled away and went to Matt’s fridge, “I just went out to get some food because you had next to none.”

Matt rubbed at the back of his neck incredulously, “Thanks.”

“Is something wrong? You looked upset,” Harry asked concernedly.

“I just thought you -ya know- left cause of last night.”

“No,” Harry said as he closed the fridge and walked back over to him, “No of course not. I wouldn’t do that to you. I know how hard it was for you to tell me all of that; I wouldn’t just abandon you after that. I’ll be here as long as you want me to be.”

Matt clenched his jaw and nodded. It was weird having someone care about him this much; it made him kind of uncomfortable but kind of happy at the same time.

“Well what did you buy?” Matt asked, breaking the moment to step around Harry and look in the fridge himself.

“Well I mean I wasn’t really sure what you liked so I tried to get pretty neutral stuff. Bananas, muffins, bread, some lunchmeat, cheese, the sorts. Do you like any of it?”

“Yeah yeah, it’s great. Thanks.”

“Anytime. Are you hungry? I’ve been waiting all morning to cook you something.”

“Really,” Matt raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah. I like it, cooking for people,” Harry shrugged.

“Well what do you wanna make?”

“How’s about a full English breakfast?” Harry suggested.

“I haven’t had one of those in ages,” Matt said, “But do I even have all the stuff to make one?”

“I was actually thinking we could maybe go over to mine,” Harry said.

“Just for breakfast?”

“No. We’ve never been to my flat before,” Harry said, “I want you to see it.”

 

Matt was actually kind of disappointed that it’d taken them so long to end up at Harry’s flat. Had he known how nice and posh it was, he would’ve been down to go ages ago.

“You like it?” Harry asked when they stepped inside.

“It’s nice. Much better than my shit hole,” Matt said as he looked around at the bright walls and the pictures that hung from them.

“This isn’t even the best part. Wanna see something wicked?” Harry said as he grabbed Matt’s hand and led them down the hall to his bedroom.

“Oh my god, Harry,” Matt said in astonishment as Harry opened up the door to reveal his room. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling in posters and pictures and the wall above his bedframe was decked out in CD’s. Christmas lights streamed down from his ceiling and what looked to be at least 200 books were tucked into Harry’s bedframe while a vintage golden gramophone sat quaintly on his vanity.

“This is fucking amazing, love.”

“You think so?” Harry said.

Matt walked into the room and got on Harry’s bed to further inspect the CD’s. Harry sure did have an eclectic taste, his collection ranging from Bon Iver to Elvis and many indie artists that even Matt hadn’t heard of before.

“Why did it take you so long to bring me here? I mean I’m getting hard just looking at this wall,” Matt asked as he turned around and sat on Harry’s bed.

Harry shrugged as he walked over and sat beside Matt on the bed, “Dunno. You never really seemed interested in getting to know things about me like the fact that I have a friggin sweet flat.”

Matt scoffed. “Well either way I’m here now and this place is fucking sick. Can’t wait to fuck you in here,” he said as he leaned into press a deep kiss to Harry’s lips.

“What about breakfast?” Harry asked as Matt nudged him down to lay back on the bed.

“It can wait,” Matt said as he pulled off his and Harry’s trousers.

“You are such a fucking hornball.”

 

Matt ended up staying through the rest of the day, despite the fact that Harry had kind of made plans to meet up with the boys.

He sent them all a quick text, **H- Sorry can’t make it guys. Matt’s over :)))**

To which he received:

  **Lo- You wanker. Bros before hoes.**

**Li- That’s ok. Next time.**

**Z- Congrats bro :D**

**N- You better get laid or it was a waste.**

“You have a lot of pictures with these guys,” Matt commented as he further inspected the wall of photos. Harry had tried to tell him that there were at least 800 pictures and it would take him forever to look through each one but Matt proceeded anyways.

“They’re my best mates,” Harry said as he stepped behind Matt to see the specific photo he was looking at. It was Christmas photo of all the boys on either side of Louis (Zayn hugging Liam to the left, Niall and Harry to the right) him in the center wrapped up in Christmas lights with Liam and Niall holding Christmas ornaments beside Louis’s ears like earrings.

Harry smiled at the picture and Matt noticed, “They make you really happy don’t they?”

“Yeah,” Harry smiled fondly.

“Tell me about them,” Matt prompted.

“You really want to hear about my stupid friends?” Harry asked incredulously, his smile widening even more.

“I want to ‘get to know things’ about you,” Matt said mockingly.

“Well the two on the left are Zayn and Liam. They’re bloody in love as you can see and it would probably make you gag but I think it’s absolutely wonderful. They were made for each other and completely balance each other out. Zayn can be all dark and mysterious and broody, like you, and Liam is sweet and thoughtful and kind and they’re like freakin Yin Yang, which is ironic because they got matching yin yang tattoos for their two year anniversary,” Harry started and was cut off by Matt’s gagging.

“Shut up, I think it’s sweet. Anyways, the guy beside me is Niall. You’d probably be put off by how much energy he has but he’s really nice and sweet and loveable at heart. Then the one in the center is Louis.”

“What’s there to say about him?” Matt inquired.

“He’s completely mad but he’s such a fun time to be around. He can be a bit of a wanker but he really is a unique and lovely person.”

“You’re so fucking gone over them, it’s actually kind of cute,” Matt said in response to Harry’s facesplitting smile.

“I love them so much. I don’t know what I’d do without them,” Harry said fondly.

“Are they all into blokes too?” Matt asked.

“Well when we first met, no. Louis was the only gay one and I was bi; Zayn, Liam, and Niall were all straight. Louis just kind of turned all of us out I guess.”

“This Louis sounds like a real character.”

“He is,” Harry smiled softly.

“You’ve been together, haven’t you?” Matt asked.

“What, you mean like sex?” Harry asked, breaking himself out of his trance to look at Matt.

“No, it’s obvious you’ve fucked. I mean like you’ve dated him before, am I right? Like in a proper realationship?”

“I mean yeah . . .” Harry trailed off.

“Did you love him?”

“I love all the boys.”

“No, I mean did you _love_ him? You don’t talk about him the way you do the others, there’s something different.”

“Honestly?” Harry asked as he watched Matt move from the wall to lie down on Harry’s bed.

“Honestly.”

“Yeah I did, I still do kind of. He just- he was a lot for me; my first boyfriend, my first love, my first time. He means a lot.”

“Well what happened?”

“We ended up wanting different things,” Harry shrugged.

“Like you wanted a future and he didn’t?” Matt asked.

Harry frowned at him.

“I’m only asking.”

“Basically. I wanted a life together and he wanted to be a slut.”

“He cheated on you?”

“No no, ‘course not. He would never hurt me like that plus the others would have crucified him. No, it’s just that I was ready for us to completely settle down and be together and get rings and be lovely and he wasn’t. I wanted him to be and he wanted to be, for me, but not because he actually wanted it. I didn’t want to hold him back and keep him from being happy and he didn’t want me to feel like I had to wait for him to be ready because he didn’t know how long that would take so we mutually decided to end it.”

Matt looked down in guilt because he felt like he’d been putting Harry through the exact same thing all over again.

Harry walked over and laid down beside him on the bed, tucking himself into Matt’s side, “I know you’re not ready either Matt and that’s ok. I’m ok with that.”

“I want to be, Harry, I swear I do,” Matt assured him, turning so that he could look Harry in his bright green eyes.

“Then that’s enough for me,” Harry smirked as he leaned in and kissed him.

“I wanna be more than ‘enough’ though, Haz. I wanna make you happy and do nice things for you like you do for me and I want you to have your story book ending and all that other stuff you’re always gobbing on about.”

“Really?” Harry beamed.

“Really.”

Harry climbed ontop of Matt and pressed their lips together as he unbuckled Matt’s pants and slid off his trousers.

“What ‘re you doing Haz?” Matt asked, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched Harry slowly lick the underside of his cock.

“Making you happy,” Harry smirked before he took Matt into his mouth.

“Ah fuck, Harry you sure can make a man happy with that mouth of yours,” Matt moaned as he slid a hand into Harry’s hair.

“Love when you do that,” Harry moaned against Matt’s cock, the vibrations in his throat causing Matt to buck his hips and curl his toes. Harry placed his hands on both his hips to steady him and keep him down.

“Aw babe,” Matt groaned.

“Want you to fuck me, Matt. Show me how much you wanna make me happy,” Harry said against his cock.

“ Mm but your mouth is so warm and wet,” Matt groaned as Harry swirled his tongue around Matt’s head.

“But my arsehole is so. bloody. _tight_.”

Matt pulled him up and relocked their lips, enjoying the taste of himself on Harry’s tongue.

“Where’s your stuff?” Matt asked.

Harry pulled a book from the frame that revealed a cutout filled with lube packets and condoms.

“How vintage of you,” Matt smirked.

“Made it when I lived with me mum and it just kinda stuck after that,” Harry smirked back, relocking their lips while Matt slid on a condom and lubed up his cock.

Harry went to lay down on the bed but Matt flipped him over to rest on his hands and knees and positioned himself behind Harry as he pressed his tip to Harry’s entrance.

“Come on then babe,” Harry whispered and Matt did. He pressed himself into Harry slowly, burying himself balls deep all the way inside of him.

“So fucking tight Haz, no matter how many times we’ve done this,” Matt moaned.

“Told ya,” Harry grinned to himself proudly. Matt picked up the pace and started pounding into Harry faster and harder, rocking his hips into Harry with every thrust.

“Fuck H, you’re so good.”

“Want me to show you how good I am?” Harry asked as he nudged Matt to lean down and straddled his hips.

“I can be so good,” Harry said as he slowly lowered hisself back ontop of Matt’s cock.

“Fuuuck Harry,” Matt moaned out in pure bliss.

“You like it like this? Me riding on top of you? Look at me baby,” Harry said as he put his thumb on Matt’s chin to make him look up.

“I love it babe, love you,” Matt moaned out before he could stop himself.

Harry smirked to himself as he leaned down to suck at Matt’s neck and grind ontop of Matt’s dick ever so gently.

“Fuck H, ‘m gonna cum,” Matt moaned out.

“Cum for me baby, come on. Want you to cum inside of me,” Harry whispered, his lips still pressed to Matt’s throat.

Matt flipped them back over so that he was now on top of Harry, pressing his hips into the mattress and pounding into him so hard that the headboard was banging into the wall and books were falling out of the sides of the frames as he began to stroke Harry off harshly in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck Matt, love when you take control like that,” Harry moaned, wrapping his arms around Matt’s neck.

It wasn’t long until Harry was spilling over Matt’s fist and over both their stomachs, clenching around Matt even tighter, causing Matt to cum too, Matt continuing to fuck into him through both their orgasms, finally collapsing on top of Harry when he was at the point of utter exhaustion.

“You said you loved me,” Harry muttered with a smile into his hair.

“I did,” Matt said rolling off of Harry and onto his back.

Harry propped himself on one elbow and smiled down at him as he trailed his fingers up and down Matt’s hip, “You did.”

“Yep.”

“Well I love you too. I’ve been waiting to tell you for forever.”

“Cause you’re a hopeless romantic,” Matt rolled his eyes.

“No because I _do_ love you. I’ve loved you since I woke up to you clinging onto me the morning after our first fuck,” Harry smiled.

“Ugh,” Matt cringed as he threw his arm over his eyes, “That was so pathetic, don’t remind me.”

“It was cute. I like waking up to you at my side,” Harry smiled as he laid back down and nuzzled into Matt’s neck.

“Same,” Matt said as he trailed his hand up and down Harry’s back.

“Move in with me,” Harry proposed.

“What?” Matt asked, removing his arm from his face.

“You heard me. Move in. You like my flat and I like you here. You fit here. I want you here. Move in with me. The boys all live in the building and that way I could see them again and be with you at the same time and that would make me oh so happy,” Harry beamed.

“What, are you guys like Friends?” Matt asked sarcastically.

“Basically.”

“Oh Harry,” Matt sighed.

“Oh Matt, what do you say? You told me you loved me, now tell me you’ll move in. I’m always at yours anyways and you like this place so move in. I’ll cook you breakfast and suck your cock in the mornings and ride you all night long.”

Matt smiled, “Well that’s a pretty nice offer.”

“So then say yes,” Harry said, kissing the side of his mouth as he straddled his hips.

“You gonna do that everytime you want something from me?” Matt asked as he placed his hands on Harry’s hips.

“Only cause I know it works,” Harry smirked as he leaned down to suck at Matt’s neck.

“It does,” Matt conceded as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck.

“So you’re saying yes?” Harry beamed into his chest.

“Yeah I guess,” Matt said nonchalantly.

“Cause you love me and want to make me happy?” Harry asked.

“Stop being a tampon, Harry. You know I can’t say no when you’re on top of me and smiling at me with that doofy grin of yours.”

“Whatever. I know the truth,” Harry said as he buried his face back into Matt’s neck.

 

* _Oh you bite your friend like chocolate_ *

To say that Harry was glowing when he sauntered into Liam and Zayn’s the next day would be an understatement.

“Long time, no see Styles,” Liam said as he shut the door and followed Harry into the living room.

“Yeah mate, we haven’t seen you in ages,” Niall added.

“It’s cause he’s been too wrapped up with his precious little Matty boy,” Louis snarked as he went to ruffle Harry’s hair.

“Hey, now there’s nothing wrong with a boy in love,” Liam defended him.

“Thank you, Liam,” Harry smiled. “And speaking of that he told me he loved me last night,” Harry squealed.

Louis and Niall shared a look, Louis rolling his eyes and Niall letting out a little laugh.

“Well I think that’s just lovely. Congrats, H,” Liam smiled as he gave Harry a hug.

“Liam, mate, you think everything’s lovely,” Louis said obnoxousiosly.

“And you’re bitter about everything,” Liam countered.

“I am not,” Louis said defensively.

“Yes you are Lou.”

“You kind of are,” Niall agreed feebly.

“Niall! You’re supposed to be on my side!” Louis whined.

“I’m just saying,” Niall said throwing his hands up in mock surrender, “But I’m happy for you too, Haz. That’s great.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t happy for you,” Louis pouted as he watched Niall give Harry a hug.

“What’s with all the hugging?” Zayn asked as he made his way into the room, clad only in a pair of Liam’s joggers that were falling off his frame.

Louis examined him up and down as Liam went over and kissed him, marking his territory.

“Matt told Harry he loved him last night,” Liam explained.

“You’re all such teenage girls,” Zayn shook his head.

“Go ahead and call him bitter too, Liam,” Louis said, waving his hand.

“That wasn’t all though,” Harry said, calling the attention back to himself. “He agreed to move in with me so now I can be back home again.”

“So he’ll be living in the complex too then?” Louis asked before he could stop himself.

Everyone turned to look at him skeptically.

“Well yeah, Lou. He _is_ staying in my flat,” Harry said slowly.

“But I mean do you even know the guy? You just met him like four months ago. Don’t you think you’re moving kind of fast?”

“No, I don’t. Why can’t you just be happy for me like everyone else?” Harry asked, all the boys staring back and forth between the two of them.

“I am happy for you, Harry. I’m happy that you’re happy. I just think that you’re rushing into this kind of fast.”

“Well thanks for the concern but you don’t get a say in how fast things move with me anymore, Lou. Thanks for having me over Li but I think it’s time for me to go. It was nice to see _most_ of you,” Harry said cutting his eyes at Louis before he walked to the door and left.

“Christ Louis, why?” Zayn asked when the door was shut.

“Why what?” Louis asked, scrubbing his hands down his face.

“Why can’t you just be bloody happy for him? You broke his heart and now that he’s found someone that he loves, you can’t just keep your yap shut and be happy for him.”

“I _am_ happy for him, I just fucking said that,” Louis said defensively.

“You need to fucking apologize to him,” Zayn warned.

“Zayn-“

Zayn held up his hand, “I don’t care, Lou. You fucking apologize to him and make this right.”

“But Zayn-“

“Now, Louis!”

Louis groaned before he went out of the flat to chase down the lift as Harry was stepping on. His eyes were red and puffy and he was trying his best to wipe away his tears but it was no use because Louis could clearly see that he was crying.

“What?” Harry pouted, turning his back so Louis wouldn’t see him crying.

“Come off it Harry, I know you’re crying,” Louis said as he put his hands on Harry’s shoulders to turn him around.

“What do you bloody want Lou?”

“I’m sorry for what I said back there, ok? I shouldn’t have said all that. I _am_ happy that you’re happy and in love even though it’s not with me.”

“So then why would you try to make me doubt it?” Harry asked, “I know it’s soon and it’s probably too fast but I don’t need you of all people reminding me of that, Louis. It’s like things with you all over again but I don’t want to get left behind this time.”

Louis grimaced in guilt, “I’m a bitter scrooge just like Liam said. I was too young and too scared and too big of a slut when we were together Harry, but I’m sure Matt’s a great guy that’s actually ready and if not, screw him; we still have our pact.”

Harry gave him a little smile, “As nice as the pact is, I want this to work, Lou. And I want you to be happy for me. _Genuinely_ happy for me.”

“I _am_ Harry. I promise,” Louis said sticking out his stubby pinky.

Harry smiled and wrapped his pinky around Lou’s and hugged him, “Thanks Louis.”

“You’re welcome Haz.”

 

* _Man I'm so high, I think I love you*_

“Matt, can I ask you something?” Harry asked, his head on Matt’s chest as they were cuddled in his bed that night. Matt hadn’t officially moved himself in yet but it was at least a work in progress; he’d moved some clothes in and brought over a toothbrush and that was enough for Harry for now.

“Yeah?” Matt asked, rubbing Harry’s back.

“Are we moving too fast? Am I making you do something you don’t want?” Harry asked.

“What do you mean?” Matt asked back, his hand pausing on Harry’s back.

“I just- I don’t want you to force yourself to want something you don’t really want because you want to make me happy.”

“I’m not Louis, Harry. I know what I want and that’s you,” Matt told him, picking up his chin and planting a soft kiss to his lips.

“It’s just that I know this isn’t what you were looking for when we met and I don’t want you to feel like I trapped you or something,” Harry said as he laid back down on Matt’s chest.

“You’re not trapping me Harry. I had the option to leave but I didn’t. I told you how I felt about you last night and I meant it. I’m not gonna hurt you and I’m not gonna leave you, alright?” Matt assured him.

“I love you,” Harry said, pressing a kiss to his ribs.

“Love you too, love.”

 

_*And when I'm home you know I got you*_

A few weeks later, after Matt had finally _officially_ moved in, Harry invited the boys over for dinner so that they could all meet. He cooked tacos and bought wine and made them both look decent and Matt was surprisingly nervous.

“It’s just the boys,” Harry grinned because it was cute that Matt was nervous to meet them.

“I just- ugh I don’t know. I feel like a bloody wanker being nervous about meeting them,” Matt folded his arms and pouted.

“I promise there’s nothing to be nervous about. They’ll like you and hopefully you’ll like them too,” Harry said as he sat himself down on Matt’s lap and kissed him. Matt wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and Matt moved a hand to play in his hair and another to cup his cheek.

They kissed for a minute until they heard a knock at the door and Matt groaned against Harry’s lips.

“They’re heeere,” Harry beamed.

“Ugh, we look ravished now,” Matt complained.

“ Whatevs.  ‘s nothing new to them,” Harry said nonchalantly as he opened the door to let the boys in.

“Wey hey,” Niall yelled as he gave Harry a big hug and stepped in. Louis was next and gave him a small half hug and looked over his shoulder at Matt. Zayn and Liam both gave him quick hugs before Harry shut the door behind them.

“Alright guys, this is Matt,” Harry said waving his hand to Matt.

Matt walked over and shook each of the boys’ hands as Harry continued, “These are my mates: Niall, Louis, Liam and Zayn.”

Matt smiled at each of them, his eyes holding Louis’s gaze for a moment longer than everyone else’s.

“So where’s the food at?” Niall asked, calling back their attention.

“Right to the point then,” Harry said as he showed everyone into the kitchen.

Dinner went over surprisingly smooth, not that anyone had expected it not to. The boys all kept casual conversation going and asked Matt fair questions like things about his music and his band.

They all ended up watching a movie in the living room later in the evening, Matt and Harry on one couch, Zayn and Liam on the other, Louis in the recliner and Niall on the floor. Matt excused himself to pee and Louis went to grab a beer but as he was shutting the fridge door, he found Matt walking in behind him.

“You’re Louis right?” Matt asked for clarification.

“Yep,” Louis gulped. He wasn’t quite sure what Matt wanted but the way he was walking over to Louis was quite intimidating.

Matt let out a little chuckle and stepped around him to pull a beer out of the fridge.

“What,” Louis frowned in confusion.

“Nothin, mate,” Matt said as he turned around and took a draw from his beer, “It’s just- you were a bloody fool to let him go.”

Louis’s face softened because frankly he’d thought that Matt was going to punch him in the face so words were a much more relieving option, even if they were to gloat that Matt had Harry and Louis didn’t. “I know,” he sighed.

“But no offense, I’m glad you did. That kid’s the best thing that ever happened to me,” Matt smiled fondly.

Louis smiled too, “Yeah, he’s a good one. Take care of him, yeah? Don’t go breakin his heart like I did.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Matt said before he took another pull from his beer.

“Everything alright in here lads?” Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Matt shut the fridge and walked over to embrace him.

“Everything’s great babe,” Matt whispered in his ear as he pulled back.

“Great. Come back then, movie’s not as good without you beside me,” Harry said, grabbing Matt’s hand.

Louis gagged silently behind them and followed them back out to the living room.

 

The boys stayed around for a bit after the movie wrapped but left not too long after. Harry walked them to the door and hugged them just as he had when they’d entered, thanking them all for coming and for being so great with Matt.

“Thanks for being so great tonight babe. They love you,” Harry said as he crawled into bed beside Matt.

“They’re all really nice. I see why you love them so much now,” Matt said as he wrapped his arms around Harry.

“Can I ask what that was with you and Lou in the kitchen?” Harry asked.

“Oh nothing, just bro talk,” Matt said nonchalantly.

“Please Matt, you do not do ‘bro talk’,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Well I was just telling him that he was a fool for letting you go and he told me to take care of you, which is exactly what I plan to do.”

“You said that?” Harry smiled.

“Well it’s true. But I’m kind of glad hyou guys split because if it wasn’t for that, we wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Oh Matt, when did you turn into such a sap?” Harry laughed.

“Gee I don’t know. It’s probably because I’ve been spending all my time with a tosser like you,” Matt joked, ruffling Harry’s hair.

 

**Epilogue: *** _And it's so ironic how it's only been a year*_

It was a couple nights before Matt and Harry’s one year and Matt had invited him and all the boys to his show at the same pub that they’d first met. His band had finally started to pick back up and land more gigs and though he wasn’t selling out shows and selling millions of records, he’d been booking enough shows that he didn’t have to work at the record store anymore which made him happy because it was ‘so bloody monotonous’. Everyone was having a grand time, Harry especially not just because he was watching his brilliant boyfriend do what he loved but also because of the pure nostalgia of it all because this was the exact same scenario that had brought them together in the first place.

Matt had been winking over to Harry and the boys through the entire show which sent Harry’s heart racing just like it had that night and he couldn’t believe that he’d be able to bring Matt home _again_ , only this time as his love instead of just a one night stand. But it wasn’t until Matt’s last song of the night that he practically fucking killed Harry.

“This last one for the evening goes out to my love,” Matt started, winking at Harry. “See I didn’t think much of it when he came into my life but I’m so glad that he did. I didn’t know a bloody thing about love before him but he’s teaching me more and more everyday and I’m so grateful for that. Sorry for being such a bloody tampon but this one’s for you H. Hope you like it love,” Matt smiled as he started strumming at his guitar.

_“Well we’re here_  
 _We’re at the common again_  
 _Smoked six of the ten fags that_  
 _I only bought an hour ago_  
  
 _Said well I_  
 _I like the look of your shoes_  
 _I like the way that your face looks when_  
 _I’m arguing with you_  
  
 _And so when, when we all grow old_  
 _I hope this song will remind you that_  
 _I’m not half as bad as what_  
 _You’ve been told_  
  
 _And when I knock_  
 _At a hundred and two_  
 _And I see your pyjamas_  
 _I can’t stop smiling at you_  
  
 _And that’s why we’re here_  
 _We’re at the common again_  
 _I’ve been pouring my heart out_  
 _Towards your optimistic grin_  
  
 _Said well I, I_  
 _I like the cut of your jib_  
 _And I like the way that your face looks_  
 _When you’re yapping on about them_  
  
 _But on this shirt_  
 _Well I found your smell_  
 _And I just sat there for ages_  
 _Contemplating what to do with myself_  
  
 _Called you up_  
 _At a hundred and two_  
 _We just sat there for ages_  
 _Talking about that boy_  
 _What was getting onto you_  
 _You”_

Harry couldn’t believe it. He clutched at his heart as his tears fell and he could not believe that Matt had written something so beautiful for him.

“Come on up love, want everyone to see you,” Matt called to him from the stage.

Harry shook his head but Matt waved his hand encouragingly. The crowd cheered as he made his way to the stage and Matt swept him off his feet as soon as he was in reach.

“This is my babe, Harry, everyone and I’m bloody in love with him,” Matt smiled before he leaned down and kissed Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck and deepend the kiss as if they were at home in his bed and not in front of a  crowd of 500 people but it didn’t matter because the crowd was roaring and they were both in love and Harry was getting his story book ending that he’d always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics at the end were from 102 and everyone should go check it out because it honestly is a great song! Anyways I hope you guys liked the story! I've never been this nervous about posting a story before but I also threw myself into this one a lot more than others I've written and literally put this before LMBETL for basically the whole month of November so I hope it was worth it haha


End file.
